Simplest Of Jewels
by DixieMame
Summary: BigRouge. Rouge is injured,and lies about her most recent theft.Big lets her stay at his place to heal.Can love blossom,or will truth destroy it all? [Cancelled]
1. Down She Goes

Simplest of Jewels

Authors Note: Big/Rouge…please read and review. I'll try to update whenever I can. Still working on other stories. Flamers welcomed, I've never gotten one before, I'll be flattered.

It is well known that bats can fly very far and very fast using their thin, flexible wings. They can out-fly most bugs.

Helicopters, however, can easily catch up to them.

"I'm trying to aim, but she keeps sensing our laser's movement!" barked the young pilot in the black 'copter, glaring at his partner of the same age. "Unless you got any better ideas, she's going to get away with the emperor's locket!"

"Shut up, we'll get her!" The partner snapped back, eyes focused straight ahead to the fruit bat attempting to lose them in the clouds. It had just NOT been his day. He spilled coffee all over his best pair of pants, stepped in some gum, tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, and now this thief had gotten away with the one thing had been asked to guard in the new Mobian Museum, the 'Emperor's Locket'. "We'll get her, or my name isn't John Louis!"

The bat was laughing hysterically, easily dodging the lasers aimed at her. She clutched the object the two men were looking for protectively in her hands, proud of her latest achievement. Stretching out her wings to show off her pride, she laughed a little louder. "They think they can shoot down ROUGE? Where have these boys been?" She guffawed, grinning down at her lovely treasure. Her eyes sparkled, looking at what laid in her precious paws, the 'Emperor's Locket'. It was world famous since it was 1st put in that museum…a gold and green dragon shaped locket, never opened. Some said it was impossible to do so. Legend had it that it once belonged to an Emperor of great wealth, and that inside the locket was his greatest treasure. A treasure in a treasure…Rouge had nearly drooled thinking about it, and now she had it! She was determined to open it, no matter what it took. Flying in the soft winds, she rubbed the small dragon marking on it, purring delightfully.

"FIRE!"

Too distracted by the thought of her greatest wealth, the laser came and now shot straight through Rouge's left wing. Screeching in utmost pain, she felt herself spiraling downwards, losing control of her own body. She felt the locket slip out of her paws, and made a desperate attempt to grab for it, but before she could, another shot, this time to her other wing. She fell faster, and could even see her wings bleeding as she came crashing down, feeling trees and rocks blister and bash her. She soon passed out from the pain.

"You ass!" The pilot snapped, whapping John over the head. "We can't even see where she landed! The tropics here are way too thick!"  
"Calm down, Zack." Snarled John. "We know where we are…we'll come back to this area with a group of men and search this entire tropical forest."

"That could take days!"  
"Don't worry, she's probably dead. If the fall didn't kill her, she'll die of blood loss. No one lives down there."

A small hum played in the tropics. A rather large shadow played over some small plants and rocks, accompanied by a smaller shadow hopping behind it. The smell of freshly caught fish was carried with them. A small 'croak', and the small shadow hopped onto the shoulder of the bigger one. The big one tilted his ears, listening to the small ear-less one croak more.

"You sure you heard something, Froggy?" The purple feline asked, looking down at his green companion. Froggy nodded, and pointed to the north. "Well, if you say so." The cat made its toward where Froggy had pointed, and soon gasped, seeing a bloody mess before him on the soft soil. He recognized the figure at once. He dropped his fish and quickly picked up the fragile female in his arms. "Forget the fish, Froggy, we gotta get home, now!" Froggy nodded rapidly, agreeing, and watched his friend run off. Froggy stayed for a minute, noticing something shiny in the dirt. Figuring it belonged to the bat, he slipped the locket into his mouth and hopped on home.


	2. The Cat and Bat

_Hazy…really hazy…where am I…ummm…hold on…seeing people…ah, I know them…Sonic, and all his friends…Amy, Tails, Cream, that stupid echidna…wait…that one…the big one…he's holding into something…what is it?…it's gold…can't see it clearly…wow, it's really hot in here…so damp, murky…_

"Rrrrrrrribit."

Rouge's eyes bolted open from her strange dream, upon hearing the even stranger noise. She panicked at once, not knowing where she was or how she got there. From what her eyes could tell, she was lying down in a rather large white bed with white sheets, in a big wooden cabin. It was hot and damp, and reeked of fish.

"Rrrrrrribit."

She glanced to her left, and saw a frog blinking up at her from the floor, holding the locket in his mouth. Furious, she sat up. "Hey, give me-" before she could finish her threat, a searing pain shriveled through her back. She screeched and flopped down, panting.

"You shouldn't get up, Miss Rouge." Came a plain and slow voice. Walking into the cabin was a large purple feline, carrying an equally large fish, cooked on a stick.

Rouge blinked. "Where am I?" She asked, crossing her arms, suspicious at once.

"My home sweet home." The cat answered, smiling proudly. "My name is Big."

"I know. One of Sonic's friends."

He seemed a bit delighted that she remembered. "A-huh! You're one of his friends too, right?"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say we're friends. Each time we meet, we fight. I'm always on the 'bad' side. But, more importantly, why am I here?"

"Oh, Froggy and I found you really hurt a bit ways back. So I fixed you up!"

Rouge slowly turned her head back a little, and noticed huge bandage wrappings around her wings, and recalled why they would need bandages in the 1st place. She groaned. "Listen, thanks and all, but I need to get going before those thugs find me!"

"Thugs?"

Froggy put the locket down and croaked a bit. Big nodded, understanding.

"So these 'thugs' hurt you? Froggy guesses they were trying to steal your locket."

Rouge almost answered that she had stolen it, but quickly shut her mouth. Thinking quickly, she soon answered. "Yeah, that's right. I was minding my own business back home, and these robbers tried to steal my precious locket. They chased me into the sky and shot me down…and they're probably looking for me this very moment, which is why I gotta haul ass outta here."

"But you're really hurt. You need to rest and heal. Here, I brought you something to eat." He offered the cooked fish on a stick to her. "Besides, these bad people won't find you, my cabin is really secluded…and if I ever see them I won't tell them you're here, and neither will Froggy." He smiled.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, not aware there were people this gullible. She had to admit, her back was in total pain…if she wanted to make tracks before the guys could find her, she had to fly, and that was out of the question. She sighed, and reluctantly took the fish. "All right, I'll stay. But just for a bit."

"Froggy says you'll need at least a week to heal."

"Do you always listen to what he…um…'says'?"

"Of course. He's my best friend in the whole wide world."

Rouge glanced down to the frog, raising an eyebrow again. She slowly reached down to grab the locket, then snatched it and held it protectively against her chest. She was relived to see they hadn't opened it.

"That's really pretty." Said Big, picking up Froggy and putting him on his shoulder. "It looks like it could be worth a lot of money."

"It is." Rouge replied, wiping some dirt off it with her hands. "But the bigger treasure is inside…if only I could open the darn thing."

Big shrugged. "Some things are best kept secret." He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Fishing."

"But you just did." She pointed to the cooked fish, which she had just nibbled. It was actually pretty tasty.

"I know. It's what I do…I love to fish."  
  
"Is that what you do all day? Fish?"

"Day in and day out."

"Doesn't that get…tiring? Repetitive?"

"Nope. It's lots of fun."

"Won't you eventually run out of fish?"

"Nope. I only keep fish when I'm hungry, and when I'm not, I let them go and keep track of how big and long it was. I always try to beat my old record."

"You don't do ANYTHING else?"

Big took a few seconds to think. "Well, sometimes I like to sing, and collect funny-shaped rocks, and practice swimming, and exercise by throwing and punching rocks and trees, and I like to plant and take care of trees…I think that's about it."

Rouge just stared. How the HELL could someone live like that?!?

"Well, see you later!" said Big, waving, and left the house, humming.

Rouge sighed, and stared up at the wooden ceiling. This was going to be a LONG week.

Note: Will be continued when I have time.


	3. His Past,Her Present

John and Zack reported to the museum, and their supervisor. The plan was already set-in 7 days, they'd return to that tropical area, storm it out, and if the girl was alive, arrest her. Kill her if she put up too much of a fight, and arrest or kill anyone helping her. John knew for that whole week, he'd train with every once of muscle he had, to get revenge on that stupid bat. Revenge was dish best served with bat wings.

Day 1.

The night before had been awkward. It was obvious Rouge was lying in Big's bed, so he made himself comfortable on the floor, with Froggy on his stomach. Strangely, it was one of the most comfortable nights Rouge ever had. Nowhere to go, nothing to do, nothing to worry about…for once, she wasn't Rouge, master thief working for the government, often hunted down by the same person she worked for. She let such thoughts slip away as the humming of bugs and the crisp wind sent her to sleep. A strange dream had came to her that night…

_Where am I now? …Whoa…this place is huge… A palace…a door? It's open for me…wow, this room is as big as a regular house! … A throne room…hey, who's the cute guy?_

_"My greatest treasure is also my simplest."_

_What?_

_"The greatest jewel I shall ever have…worth more than all the diamonds, the gold, everything I had pales in comparison…"_

_What are you talking about? What jewel? Tell me!_

Rouge, in her frustration of her dream, tossed and turned, and soon fell out of the bed. Gasping awake, she surprisingly felt no pain hitting the floor. It was due to the fact she never hit the floor. Big, upon hearing the gasp, quickly sat up and caught her. He was surpassingly fast for a fat guy. Rouge stared up at his yellow orbs, which looked at her own eyes with worry.

"Are you all right?"

"Put me down!" She snapped. Big complied, and set her down gently. Rouge sat up and took a sharp intake of breath. The pain was still there…but at least there was less of it. Big looked at her with concern…a look Rouge did not want. It made her seem weak. She shot him a glare, which caused him to gulp. He flattened his ears back with worry, and stood up.

"I'll go catch breakfast. Try to practice standing up…the pain will go away." He said meekly, and walked out of the door.

She twitched, feeling a bit of hate at him. "Practice sitting up…I am NOT a weak toddler!" she hissed.

"Rrrrrrribit."

She looked down, and saw the frog looking up at her. For a good second, she thought it was glaring at her. She ignored it, and slowly got on her knees. Her back creaked with pain, and she forced her butt down on the bed. "Okay, I can stay a week in bed…no problem…" She muttered, rubbing her shoulders.

Big walked back in, and blinked, seeing her sit. She had not been practicing, obviously. He presented a large cooked fish on a stick and walked over to her. Rouge grabbed for it, surprisingly starving. The second her claws could grab for it, he pulled back. Then he put it forward again. She tried to catch it, he took it away. Each time she grabbed for it, she stood for about 3 seconds. The 'take away' game lasted for a minute when, when Rouge failed to grab it again, stood up straight and snarled. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU DUMB AS YOU ARE FAT? I'M STARVING! GIVE ME THAT STUPID FISH!"

Big blinked, then smiled quite happily. Rouge was about to burst with fury, when he said, "You're standing up."

She blinked, and realized that she was…. and instead of pain, just a dull numbness. The point of the annoying game sunk in, and she slit her eyes, twitching slightly. Big just kept smiling.

"I'd hate to see what you'd do to heart attack victims." She snapped, crossing her arms.

Big blinked. He shrugged, and then offered her the fish. Hesitantly, she took it, and then began eating eagerly, her stomach glad to have the meal.

"Did you open your pretty locket yet?" he asked, titling his head.

Rouge froze in mid-bite. She glanced to the locket, which lay casually on the bed. "No." She said slowly. "Don't you dare try to open it."

Big shook his head. "I wouldn't. I was just curious. It seems to mean a lot to you. Did someone in your family give it to you?"

A lie was thought up fast. "My mother gave it to me for my birthday last year." She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes, as if to make sure he would buy it.

Big put his head up straight, and his smile was faint, but still there. "That's nice. Your mother must love you very much…I bet you got your beauty from her. I wonder what my mother looked like."

Rouge stared. She didn't know what was more surprising-he called her beautiful, or that he didn't know what his own mother looked like.

"C'mon Froggy." Big looked to the green one, who hopped onto the cat's shoulder, and both left the house.

Rouge stared for a few more minutes, at the closed door. She sat on the bed, thinking. "What do I care? He's just some dumb fat idiot…so what if he didn't know his mother? I don't care. …If I don't care, why am I still thinking about it? And…he called me beautiful." Not like she wasn't called that ever before. She was called beautiful all the time, usually by guys looking below the neck, with wicked grins upon their faces and vile thoughts in their minds. But when Big said it…he was looking right into her eyes. Not her chest or behind, but at her eyes. Into her soul. It seemed to make it more…meaningful, for lack of a better thought in the bat's mind.

"Why doesn't he know what his mother looks like?" he mind suddenly remembered. She groaned, and tried to lie down, and forget what he said. She tried opening the locket for a good two hours…breaking all her nails, nearly chipped one of her teeth, but no matter what, it refused to open. Another refusal was Big's sad expression when he said he didn't know what his mother looked like. Rouge growled to herself, knowing she'd die of curiosity if she never knew. Hiding the locket under the mattress, she stormed out of the house, determined to find him. She followed a wide stream, and soon saw the cat humming quietly to himself, watching his bob float up and down in the water. The early morning sunlight shone down on him, making his fur glisten. Rouge stopped walking, just staring at him.

"…For someone who's so fat, and dumb, he's really hand-NO! NO! Focus." She thought, and ran up to him. She spoke rapidly. "Why don't you know what your mother looked like?"  
Big seemed startled, and his rod shook. Froggy, on his shoulder, seemed to roll his eyes and hop off, sitting on a rock, watching the two. Big looked at Rouge, blinking.

"What?"  
"You said earlier you don't know what your mother looked like. Why?"

Big blinked, recalling the moment, and looked back to the water. "I lived here all my life alone. I never knew my mother, father, or any family member. This jungle is all my life. I taught myself to fish, to fight…I met Froggy when I was a kid, and he's always been with me. I learned to survive on my own, and did everything else on my own or with Froggy…that's why I don't know what my mother looked like."

Rouge felt a tsunami wave had just hit her. But when she thought about it, it all made sense. Why else would he live here? Why else would he be slow? It was a miracle he learned how to speak! She bit her lower lip, and sat beside him, watching the water as well.

"Is your mother beautiful like you?" Big looked at Rouge, smiling softly.

She didn't dare look at him. She couldn't. But she found words spilling out of her mouth. "I haven't seen my mother for years."

Big raised an eyebrow. "But you said she gave you-"

"I bought that locket." Another quick lie, but what was to come was all truth. "I grew up with rich parents. I never got to see them much…they were always busy with work. So I always stayed home alone. Soon they got so busy, they never even had time to love each other. They divorced…I lived with my mother for a while…but even then she didn't give me a passing glance…I ran away. That happened when I was 12. I haven't seen either parent since." She decided to leave out that was also when she began her crime career, stealing beautiful things to make her life beautiful, and since men all treated her like an object, she used her beauty to get what she wanted. She hugged her knees, hating what shone in the water.

A warm spot on her shoulder. Blushing, she swiveled her head to see Big softly patting her shoulder, smiling, ears perked up, listening.

He was touching her. Not in the perverted way men tried. This was comforting, easing; he cared what she said to say…

"NO!" her mind screamed, and at once she slapped his hand away. Big looked startled. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. "You…you pervert!" She knew he wasn't, but it was the only insult she could come up with. She ran back to the house, slamming the door shut, and dove under the sheets, clutching her locket. It reminded her she was a thief…everyone hates a thief. No one cares about them, no one wants to hear about their families…she found tears spilling out, and sobbed for the rest of the day.


	4. Aim At Beauty

Simplest Of Jewels

_Author Notes – Gah, sorry this has taken forever and a half…yup, that's all I gotta say._

_Oh, no, wait._

_To all those who've appreciated my bold step into this couple and have not flamed me, I give you all hugs._

_To those who flamed me (just one, I believe) , kiss my grass._

**Day Two.**

Rouge dimly opened her eyes to her now familiar surroundings. She stretched her wings, and quickly regretted it, feeling sharp pain throughout her shoulder and back. She groaned in pain, putting an arm over her eyes. What didn't help was she had that strange dream again…fabulous wealth at her fingertips, and a ridiculous riddle that seemed to be about the locket she had stolen. _'My greatest treasure is also my simplest.' _was the only clue given.

She removed her arm and dug out the locket from under her pillow. While doing so, she stole a glance to the sleeping cat and frog. Big was on his back, Froggy on his large stomach. With every breath Big took, Froggy was lifted up and down. Rouge couldn't help but chuckle…it was an interesting and rather cute sight. The other day reeled back into her mind…he was a native child to this dense jungle, and although his mind was slow, his heart was fast in judging Rouge, listening to her tale of woe and offering comfort.

She shook her head, trying to dismiss the memory, snatching her locket and looking at it. She ran a thumb over the encrusted jewels, admiring its beauty. Her reflection shone back at her, and for some reason, she didn't like the sight.

'_Perhaps because it's the face of a lying slut?' _Her mind chided. She growled and turned over onto her back. So what if she was lying? Who was it hurting? She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She smelled the heavenly hot air of the dense jungle, filling her with a deep relaxation…

…Followed by fish breath.

She quickly looked to her side, and saw Big sit up, smiling. "Good morning, Miss Rouge!" He said rather jollily. Froggy was climbing onto his back and then onto his head, to rest between the big cat's ears.

"Whatever." She muttered, painfully sitting up. "I suppose it's another round of fish for breakfast."

He nodded and sat up, taking his fishing pole, which had been leaning on a nearby wall. "You should come with me, Miss Rouge. We can wash your pretty locket, so it will shine more."

Rouge looked down at the locket. She had to admit, it had gotten rather dirty since she arrived. She raised an eyebrow, contemplating. Although there was dirt and grime upon it, its pure beauty still stood out. Perhaps even with those jewels covered, it would still be a lovely sight, for whatever was inside was sure to be heavenly. _'A diamond in the rough…'_

"Miss Rouge?"

She blinked. "Oh, uh…sure." She twitched her nose, annoyed that she had gotten lost in thought. She walked out of the door, and Big followed. As they walked to the river, Rouge smirked, getting a devilish idea in mind. She hadn't met a man who hadn't flustered and blushed at this…since Big was behind her, she gave her own behind a little wiggle for show, and looked back to see his reaction.

To her shock, he was normal. Heck, he wasn't even looking at her! His eyes were straight ahead, and he bobbed his head side to side, as if listening to imaginary music. Froggy leapt down and hopped alongside his partner for some exercise.

Rouge walked onward, but was now very confused. After all, for all the men she had met, there were a very low percentage of those who didn't look at her behind, or her chest, or her pretty face. Big did not have a case of wandering eyes.

And it startled her.

* * *

John, back in civilization, was with Zack at the shooting range downtown of Station Square. Zack didn't seem all that interested, flipping a page in his book as his partner shot down several targets.

"There's no need to practice, you know." Zack finally said, looking up. "You have the best aim in our entire squad."

"It needs to get better." John snapped, firing again. "I want that chick to suffer. Thinks she can get away humiliating us like that…"

Zack rolled his eyes and flipped a page. "She's probably dead, John. No one lives out there. It's practically deserted."

John ignored the remark and looked at the book. "What are you reading, you bookworm?"

Zack closed it and pointed to the cover, which read 'Famous Myths and Legends of Station Square'. "Just researching that locket…I'm kinda curious about that 'greatest treasure'."

"Bunch of crap, that's what it is." John returned to firing the targets. "Nothing great could have fit in that small thing."

Zack shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to know."

He flipped another page, and the contents in the next paragraph highly intrigued him. "Hey, John, listen to this theory…"

* * *

Same as the day before, Big sat atop a rock and fished, Froggy by his side. Rouge had to wonder how he could stand doing the same routine every day. She sat next to the rock on her knees, splashing water onto the locket to clean it.

"Don't you get tired of doing the same thing everyday?" she finally asked him, looking up at him.

"Nope." He simply replied, watching his lure bob up and down in the water.

"But doesn't it get…predicable?"

"Nope." He looked at her with a smile. "I didn't know I'd have a friend visit me."

She lowered her shoulders in discomfort. Why was he so NICE? "What makes us friends?" she snapped before she thought.

"I've seen you with Sonic and his friends. You help save the world from bad things."

"Of course I do, it's my job."

He tilted his head, confused.

She smirked proudly. "You're looking at G.U.N.'s top secret agent." She forgot to leave out the little matter that she had been in hot water there too…not telling the government about the Shadow clones (Sonic Heroes), and of course this recent theft would probably help get her fired.

His eyes widened and his ears stood straight up. "Wow…you must be very important."

"That's one way of putting it." She muttered, taking her locket out of the water. She then realized she had nothing to dry it with. "Oh, crud…"

"What's wrong, Miss Rouge?" Big looked at her.

"I don't have anything to dry with this."

Big thought a little, then shifted around his rock, sticking his tail in her face. Rouge blinked. "Okay, WHAT are you-"

"Dry it with my tail."

She blinked again. "But…your tail will get dirty!"

He shrugged. Rouge decided she didn't really care and grabbed his tail, scrubbing the locket with it. "You're not one for cleanliness, are you?"

Big raised his fishing pole, inspecting the hook. "I clean when I have to."

Rouge's face twisted. She had heard rumors that cat creatures used their tongue to clean their bodies…disgusting! "Just give me a warning before you do." She shuddered, now drying the back of the locket.

Big tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Never mind."

A few moments later, she released his tail, and admired the shine the locket gave. She traced a finger around the smooth gold sides, feeling the closed ridges. The small-encrusted jewels stared right back at her, glimmering in clean beauty. It was pure eye-candy. To think, there was something even more beautiful locked inside…it was nearly overwhelming. She felt hypnotized by the sparkling lovelies, running more fingers around the jewelry.

"Miss Rouge?"

Rouge, startled, quickly looked up, almost falling onto her back. Big had turned around to look at her, his face looking more confused than worried. Froggy was wallowing in the water, enjoying how cool it made his clammy skin feel.

Rouge blinked. "What?"

"You looked funny."

Rouge's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You kept staring at your pretty locket so hard…like you were being sucked in." His ears folded, the worry now surfacing.

Rouge snorted. "You're delusional. What's wrong with looking at it? You just said it was pretty."

Big put his head straight. "You really like pretty things, huh?"

That was putting it lightly. She was, after all, a jewel thief. Ever since she had begun life on her own, she obsessed with snatching those beautiful objects for herself. The way they shone, the magnificent colors, the rapture of having it all to herself… "Of course. And what could be more beautiful than something like this?" She smirked, looking down at the locket. "This is probably worth a fortune…"

Big's gaze never wavered. "You said you bought that for yourself. How did you afford it, if it's worth a fortune?"

Rouge's voice caught in her throat. She couldn't let him know the truth, not now! She needed to hide and heal, and if she were left out alone in this wilderness, she'd never make it. "I…um…" she took a few quick moments to recollect herself. "G.U.N. pays me very well. I think I got this very cheap; the former owner was very old and probably didn't know how much this could really bring." She responded very quickly, her words falling on top of one another.

Big blinked, and then looked to the water, casting his line again. He seemed to accept her answer. "So it's very valuable to you because it's worth a lot of money." He soon spoke, trying to fit everything together.

"Exactly." Rouge nodded, happy he finally understood it all.

But she didn't expect his next comment. "So when will you sell it?"

She spoke before she thought. "Never!"

Big looked back at her. "But isn't that why you like it? When you sell it, you'll get a lot of money. Isn't that what you just said?"

Rouge felt herself sinking into the ground. She had to think this over.

_I steal jewels because they are worth a lot._

_I don't sell them because they are worth a lot._

_I steal jewels because they are worth a lot._

_I don't sell them because they are worth a lot._

_I steal jewels beca- _

Rouge shook her head furiously, feeling like she could throw up from the intense confusion. "I steal them because they're beautiful!" She shrieked, and then clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just said, dropping the locket onto the ground. She panicked upon seeing Big's once again confused face, and tried to speak before he could. "Buy. I BUY them because they're beautiful." She let loose nervous, high-pitched laughter. "Slip of the tongue, sorry, ha ha…ha…"

Rouge held her breath as Big looked at her. _Please let him believe! _Her mind begged. Only then did it occur to her how hard she was trying to convince him. Why did she have to justify herself to him, a stupid dimwitted anti-social cat?

The stupid, dimwitted anti-social cat then smiled. "Okay. I guess that's all right, liking something because it's pretty. Different strokes for different folks."

Rouge sighed. "And you are different. Really."

Big smiled, taking that as a compliment…and Rouge found herself smiling back. He was a different folk…and that didn't seem so bad.

_End of Chapter._


End file.
